1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to display devices in general, and in particular, to a gravity feed system and a display device adapted for displaying jewelry articles such as earrings and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common way of supporting earrings and other jewelry for display is to attach them to the front face of a flat panel. The panel can be provided with a rearwardly extending flange or clip portion such that the panel may be supported from a display rod or the like in a generally vertical position. The posts of the earrings extend through openings provided in the panel and are retained by the clasp mechanisms provided therewith. In such constructions, it is also common to provide the area of the panel to which the jewelry articles are attached with decoration including attachment thereto of a decorative element, such as a felt pad, or by providing a flocked coating in such area.
It is also common that the panels or display cards are hung in display cases or racks one in front of the other so that the customer can view only the front card and its contents. This necessitates that the customer remove the front card in order to view the jewelry contained on the next display card.
Gravity feed display racks are generally known in the prior art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,174 to Palamara discloses a vertically mounted storage and dispenser unit for small boxes. The unit consists of a main channel divided by ledges into several sub-channels having bottom stops to hold the boxes therein. The boxes slide into the sub-channels from the top and the unit can be made to hold a large number of boxes. The leading edges of the ledges are staggered with respect openings for the lateral removal of the boxes from the sub-channels.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,147,086 to Bryan discloses a display stand for boxes. The stand comprises a sheet of metal stamped to form pairs of parallel flanges at right angles to the sheet. A shelf is stamped from the sheet below each pair of flanges at a distance slightly less than the width of the boxes to be displayed. The shelf prevents the boxes from sliding out of the flanges yet allows them to be readily dispensed.
As noted above, earring display cards are also known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,469 to Feibelman discloses an earring display card. One feature is a removable identification panel which allows the advertising label to be easily changed instead of changing the particular jewelry attached to the card.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,611, also to Feibelman, discloses a display card having an anti-theft feature. A detachable portion of the display card, whereon the jewelry is attached, appears to the casual observer to be securely fastened when in reality it is easily removed.
Although these display cards and other similar prior devices all represent contributions to the art, none are particularly suitable for use in a gravity feed display for at least the following reasons: those display cards having only a single flange or clip portion tend to overlap when placed on display in a gravity feed display rack; the overlapping of display cards reduces the available surface area on which to place indicia of advertising; the overlapping also creates a cluttered, unaesthetic appearance in the display that may confuse potential customers.
It is therefore an object of the present to provide a display card and gravity feed display system for jewelry articles such as earrings and the like.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a display card and gravity feed display system which allows the indicia of advertising to be more readily seen by customers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a display card and gravity feed display system that produces an aesthetic, uncluttered appearance that does not confuse customers.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a display card that is easier to manufacture due to its symmetry.
Other objects and features of the invention will become apparent from consideration of the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.